


how come he can punch walls better than me?

by versti_fantur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, M/M, Millicent the cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Hux spends some quality time with his cat Millicent. Ren interrupts.(feat. lots of punching walls)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 29





	how come he can punch walls better than me?

**Author's Note:**

> dudes im angry. so have lots of wall punching.

Pain throbbed through Hux’s fist as he slammed it into the wall of his quarters, the metal not budging in the slightest under the force of his attack. It was exactly how it was supposed to stay, but it only infuriated him further. For a split second, he almost envied Ren, and his ability to destroy without mercy or resistance. But then he came back to his senses; Ren’s ceaseless destruction wasn’t something to crave for himself, no, he was better than that. More reasonable and level headed. He didn’t need that sort of violence. Not when he had his own weapons.

Stars, it was Ren who had brought him to this state in the first place, another tantrum, followed by a snide comment in front of the Supreme Leader had left Hux’s blood boiling, seething with resentment and anger towards a man he could do nothing towards. They were equals, so he couldn’t demote him, or sign him off with the worst duties like he could with every other person on board the ship. No, the one man who possessed the ability to infuriate him beyond all other also happened to be the one he couldn’t touch.

Another dull thud of a fist hitting metal accompanied by a low grunt echoed through the room. His fingers ached, and his knuckles had turned an angry shade of red. They’d bruise, most likely, but at least he would be able to cover it with his gloves.

He stepped backwards, a sneer curling his lips as he shrugged off his coat, hanging it up neatly on its designated hook before pouring himself a glass of whiskey from a decanter he’d left out. He drank it in one swig, the alcohol burning his throat pleasantly as he poured another glass. The liquid was cool, and soothed the pain in his hand as he held it.

Settling down into his armchair, he let himself slouch, the relief instantaneous once the strain of having perfect posture was relieved. The glass clinked against his teeth as he took another sip, and he noted with some surprise that his hand was shaking. He twitched his nose disdainfully. Another weakness.

A soft purr from below him drew his attention, and his irritation died down a little as he reached his free, uninjured hand out.

“Hello there darling,” he said as he stroked Millicent’s head, feeling the vibrations through his hand as she purred even louder. “I hope you’ve been behaving yourself.” As if in response, she batted at his hand with her paw and mewed, jumping up suddenly to sit in his lap. “Well that wasn’t very polite, if you wanted to sit on me you could have just asked.” Hux smiled as he took another drink, licking the taste off his lips. He shifted a little, accidentally jostling her and causing her to sink her claws into his legs to remain balanced.

“Millicent!” he admonished, hissing in pain, “If you’re going to do that again you won’t be allowed to sit on my lap anymore.” Millicent’s big, green eyes stared back up at him innocently, and she meowed softly, leaning into his hand again. Hux sighed. “Fine, I’m only forgiving you because you’re cute,” he grumbled, patting her head again.

“I wasn’t aware we had a crew member by that name.” A deep, mechanically distorted voice sounded from behind him, and Hux nearly jumped out of his chair. He was glad of the wall that blocked his sitting room from the doorway, which allowed him the space to compose himself before going to meet the intruder.

“We do not.” Hux set his features in a suitably irritated frown as he lifted Millicent up from his lap and carried her towards the voice. “Millicent is my cat.” Kylo Ren stared back at him through his mask, and didn’t immediately reply. Although Hux couldn’t see his face, he knew he’d thrown him off guard, which brought a smirk to his face. “I hope you didn’t think I’d been fraternizing with a subordinate, Ren.” He maintained eye contact, wondering who would break first.

“Cats aren’t regulati-”

“Millicent is, ask Leader Snoke. But I don’t see you caring for regulations about any other matters, so tell me what you’re doing here other than to tattle on me for _regulation_ cat, and non-existent fraternizing.” Hux interrupted, continuing despite sensing Ren’s growing anger. Millicent swiped in Ren’s general direction and he took a step backwards. Ren still didn’t respond. “If that is all?”

Without another word, Ren spun around and stormed off, punching the entry keypad and destroying it as he left. Hux bristled, both at the damage of his property and at the ease in which Ren did it, but forced himself to calm down. Millicent never liked it when he was angry anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
